


临摹人生03

by then0525 (orphan_account)



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/then0525





	临摹人生03

白石淳介最近大喜大悲以致血压上升，为白石一家服侍几十年的阿嬷目不识丁，公事管不了，生活方面却颇有权威，当机立断指挥人将已经端上桌的大鱼大肉全部撤下，换上清淡茶泡饭。大女儿这两天和在英国留学的年下男友闹别扭，争吵从键盘升级到视频通话，仍旧一团乱麻不能厘清，昨天已经愤怒打包紧急飞往常年多雨的国家。大女儿不在，按说二女儿应当尽量在家陪老父吃饭尽尽孝道。然而白石淳介听到阿嬷敲二女儿房门便大怒，血压直线飙升，饭吃了没两口被紧急搀扶到沙发上静坐，随即唤来私人医生。  
白石淳介一手捂着心口一边不忘数落，喊她吃饭做什么？我这一身病还不都是被她给气出来的。  
白石淳介一向溺爱两个女儿，此番怎么会如此大动肝火，还是要从女儿之前在生日宴上不幸被临时标记说起。

西野家的老爷子前些年一眼看透即使黑帮也难逃老龄化趋势，所以早早整理了手下业务，放权给儿女，毅然决然从黑道抽身，造梦平静人生。虽然老爷子看透一切愿意退出，手下那帮多年跟随的左膀右臂却心有不甘，西野隆一也不勉强，愿意从西野组出走重组的，也给足面子，要带人走的给人，要钱的给成箱钞票。比较年轻的几个部下选择了出走，警局注册了最新帮派名称，基本盘就那么大，带资入股就有得赚，也不失为一条好的出路。  
只是人心苦不足，能够安稳地吃饭了，便又都开始觊觎起来——也是，这么大一块地盘群龙无首，若是能够将这权力都掌握在手上，岂不是一步登天，名和财要甚有甚。  
坐不住的人开始接连求见西野隆一的时候，西野七濑才刚刚开学没多久。父兄同意她开学之后便能够开始走动，公开露面。在西野家，同意的意思就是应当去做。于是课业之外连着出席各式剪彩仪式和宴会，原本一律封禁的八卦周刊也暗中得了授意，选角度极佳的摆拍照片刊登。这倒也还能够忍受吧，西野只是觉得有时候晚间的应酬不太舒爽，在座众人左拥右抱，偶尔互相较劲释放信息素，欢声笑语之下暗流涌动。西野忍不住脸上露出嫌弃表情来，又瞬间想起藤原教过，要当高级政客，须得喜怒不形于色，慌忙清清嗓子掩饰表情，因此放松警惕，面前的酒盅里就被倒上了清酒。西野猛抬头，发现笑吟吟举杯向自己示意的恰是外交大臣，这杯酒不能不喝，只好抿一抿嘴，换上公式化笑容一饮而尽。  
西野御宅体质，本不擅长喝酒，这次一杯下去没多久便上头，又被乱七八糟的信息素味道熏得头晕，慢慢觉得面颊发烫，只好站起身来向众人示意要方便一下。众人知道西野背景与近期露面目的，谁都不能不卖她面子，纷纷微笑点头致意。  
西野偷得清闲，第一件事是拿出手机查看最近买入的几支股票。她投资连连失利，打水漂的钱够养一个奢侈坏脾气情人，连藤原都看不下去，早间委婉对她说明她才能或许在别处，还是赶紧收手。然而西野并不服气，这下不过犹豫一天时间，已经又蒸发一辆小型超跑，西野头脑昏昏沉沉，看得郁闷。会所三楼上级世界，走廊回环，西野走错了还兀自不知，伸手推门之后撞见尴尬景象，房间昏暗，宽大沙发上一男一女正拥吻到忘情，房门打开之后感受到光源，两双眼睛齐齐看向门口。西野仿佛被门把烧到手，小声说了道歉之后猛撒手，门自动关上，西野那一杯清酒酿出来的醉意也醒了大半，  
藤原叼着雪茄在一楼读报，这会儿大家都忙着消遣，他上班像是在放假，游刃有余拂去落在衣襟上的烟灰，思索一些无聊的事情。然后手下的一个刚入职的男孩子就慌慌张张闯了进来，藤原微微皱眉，觉得新人没有一点西野家的气势，还是需要多跟几个大事件，见过点场面人才能沉稳下来，基本上都是这样。  
男孩子才顾不上什么体面，冲进来就汇报，说西野隆一受伤送了医。  
原来西野隆一白天和人挥杆到兴致高昂，晚间约了一同去喝几杯。几个老伙计聊起当年事，老夫聊发少年狂，酒喝得有点多，头脑昏沉、脸上发烫地走出来，迎面被打了几枪，好在一直跟着的保镖敏锐，顾不上自己性命飞扑上去挡下几发子弹，才不至于即刻去见阎王，慌忙送了医。原来是从西野组出走的风间，带走了一些骨干力量，这段时间以来发展顺风顺水，心里便盘算起火并之类的事情来。三番五次来叨扰西野隆一的球局，想继承下西野组的名号，金字招牌好办事。西野隆一也不傻，名号儿女不继承干脆便罢了，没理由给一个外人。一来二去风间红了眼，完全忘却昔日恩情，翻脸将提携自己的老大当做仇人。仇人可不能太过潇洒，打什么高尔夫，身上穿个孔就不想打了。于是干脆派人跟着，遇到机会手枪上膛便打，完全对付仇人的手段。  
藤原惊慌之下站起身来，雪茄烟灰飘落昂贵外套上仍旧浑然不觉，开口便骂了起来，说既然老先生出了事，为什么不去找大少爷？  
“大少爷也找不到。”没见过大场面的新人被藤原气势吓到，讲话都有点发抖。  
原来西野盛听说父亲被偷袭重伤之后大怒，还没来得及赶去医院已经下定决心要先去替父亲报仇，连顺手的武器都来不及找，拿了父亲送他作收藏的M2000便单刀赴会，跟上他的只得几个保镖，真是西野家热血男儿。  
西野盛枪法准过俄罗斯特种兵，直冲风间老巢去。双层写字楼门口保安两名，走廊无人，圆桌会议室齐齐坐满风间新帮派骨干，连上风间共有九人。  
西野七濑在走廊上迷路的时候被藤原找到，心里衡量一番觉得还是阻止哥哥比较要紧，半路上接到汇报说老爷子失血过多没能抢救过来，强忍悲恸赶到地方时只看到门口两名保安横尸门前，都被一枪击中眉心，绝无生还可能。  
自小被保护极好的西野组千金何曾见过这等场面，藤原原已做好小姐昏迷的准备，先掐人中再紧急送医，然而血腥场面在前，西野反倒更加像个姓西野的，眉头凝重蹙起，运动鞋底踩过血泊，神色波澜不惊，只是继续往里走。  
西野家兄妹在走廊相遇，妹妹抬头看过去，哥哥站在走廊正中，背后长长走廊，尽头一扇小窗漏进些许光线，风间彼时黑帮单独出道，雄心壮志，选下这座背靠寺庙的风水小楼。如今却连同手下得力助手人人平等，每人眉心一颗枪子，齐齐去见了阎王。  
哥哥今天开过十一枪，杀了十一人，一张脸表情狠厉，此刻背对小窗凝视妹妹，眼神终于柔软。  
他白天犯案，就算是西野家少爷也不会得到宽宥，没有哪个警长有这个胆量包庇这般案件，再加上妹妹刚刚公开露脸，势要成为议员秘书增添经验，为之后道路做下准备。如今至亲突然成为杀人犯，影响恐怕不小。西野盛心思转到死角，对着妹妹笑了一笑，M2000对准太阳穴，便要扣下扳机。

白石淳介近期大喜，不过就是因为之前一直咬牙切齿记仇的西野家近期遭受帮派内部火并，损失惨重。一手创办西野组的西野隆一遭受枪击身亡，且火并现场爆炸，西野家大少爷下落不明，想是被燃成了焦炭。  
然而物极必反，白石淳介为西野组的事情开心异常，甚至指示保姆把早间新闻片段录下来反复播放。屏幕上西野家独苗穿黑色大衣，细弱手腕撑住黑色大伞，鼻头圆圆，原是娇憨长相，神情凝重起来却显得如此凛冽，确是西野家的人无误。西野身旁身高目测一米九的保镖伸出手去，拦住了手持长枪短炮想要采访的记者们。  
只是还没播放多久，电视里那位冤家便已经站在白石宅的门外，对着对讲机恳切地说，白石先生，请您把白石小姐嫁给我，我是认真的。

西野接连遭遇重大打击，整个人已经近乎抑郁，只想要躲回妈妈怀抱当乖乖女，忘记成长之后的一切烦恼。然而令她和母亲肝肠寸断的伤心事情如同滚动屏幕，一刻不停循环播放，落在外人眼里却只是一件轻飘飘的别人家的大事，茶余饭后好谈资。西野站在楼上低头看楼下机动车道，黄金地段，时时刻刻都是高峰。她之前以为人群海海，一来一往不是为名就是为利，现下却突然生出崭新体会，认为或许是人们努力生活，为得也不过是维持日常生活，她遇到白石麻衣，崭新生活才刚开了个头，没想到旧有的便已经失去大半。和父亲交好的议员叔叔姓桥本，早间来过这边，参观了西野斥资三千万搭建的偶像物料之后微微摇头，再细细询问最近做过什么投资，西野答了之后又皱眉问为什么不撤资，西野不言，低头摆弄已经冷了的茶盅，将旧茶倒掉换上新茶。桥本这个时候一针见血，说企业是死是活，一笔资金是救不起来的，如果因为心软迟迟不肯撤资，只怕损失会更多。  
西野被说中心事，不知道该如何应答，仓促之间竟然不敢抬头看叔叔，只是低头，手指摆弄茶盅。耳朵听到桥本叔叔叹一口气，话语已经改成祈使句。叔叔是为你好才这样的，尽快把投资撤了比较好。又说她倔强起来的样子倒是挺像西野家人，只是这般心软却不知道究竟像谁。  
末了老牌政客站起身来，重要的话放最后说，听隆一说你最近有了意中人，我看白石集团财力可以，那个OMEGA又被你标记过，你尽快上门去求婚，以免夜长梦多。之后路不好走，你茕茕一人，需要财力支持。如果老家伙不答应你就威胁他，说要把女儿被你临时标记过这件事捅给媒体。  
桥本叔叔来了之后西野手上动作不停，泡了两壶茶，两人却都一口不曾喝下。

西野送走桥本叔叔，在父亲办公室睹物思人，眼眶很容易发热，干脆破罐破摔在眼泪流出来之前伏在桌上沉沉睡去，一丝侥幸心理，期待醒来之后发觉一切都只是大梦一场。  
手机没有闹钟，仍旧将西野吵醒。她睡眼朦胧，手臂被枕到发麻，动作极尽迟缓之能事，然而来电者很有耐心，始终不曾挂断电话。西野眯着眼睛看一眼手机屏幕，瞬间清醒，接起来放低了声音说你好。  
来电的是白石，约了见面时间地点之后便挂断，留下西野捧着手机发呆，在心里回想是否不小心惹到这位她颇有好感却还不知道该怎么追的集团大小姐。

西野近几天状态不佳，眼睛不受控制流泪，泪腺见到能使她想起父兄的东西便自觉打开开关。睡眠也少，老老实实躺床上会做各种噩梦，梦见哥哥发起疯来拿枪打了父亲，之后面带诡异笑容举枪对准太阳穴，砰地一声脑浆迸裂。反倒是伏在桌上睡的那一觉最为安稳。  
白石喝手磨黑咖啡，漫不经心地用指节击打杯子。穿CELINE下季套装，那年流行直发，白石就规规矩矩披肩留着，齐刘海下眼神灿然，瞪视对面坐着的ALPHA。西野见到心上人满心欢喜，这几天又情绪涌动，心中有千言万语想说，甚至觉得一生守护这样的话都可以毫不在意允诺，只要对方是白石。然而心软和怯懦堵住了她所有的话语，叫她认清自己不过是在被需要的时候临时标记过对方两次的路人甲而已，最好不要肖想太多，还是按部就班表明心意，不如先从持之以恒发邮件道早晚安起。  
坐在对面的白石似乎对于西野丰富的内心活动毫无察觉，她有重大事项要宣布。  
抿一口咖啡，白石坐直了身子，看着坐在对面的人，缓缓开口：我们结婚吧。  
西野闻言震惊，抬眼诧异看向坐在对面的千金大小姐，然后又低头看腕表日期，确定今天不是愚人节。  
白石无视西野的小动作，继续宣布宏大计划：“你家里出这些事，之后要继续走下去应该需要财团支持吧…我们结婚，我来支持你。”  
白石的计划太过令人震惊，以至于西野死机二十多秒，期间她点的苏打水被摆上桌也不曾在意。  
这么大的人了怎么还在喝苏打水，到底靠谱不靠谱。白石忍不住腹诽，抬眼又见到西野表情呆滞，只好伸手去这看起来不像ALPHA的ALPHA眼前晃几晃，把西野飞走的意识召唤回这个世界。  
“我说，”白石右手收回，没来得及放下便顺手撩起一侧头发挂在耳后，抬眼看着西野：“我们结婚吧，我愿意被你利用。”  
如果只是为了被利用，谁会愿意结婚。  
只不过白石经历了这几天，想不到该如何去安慰两次帮自己渡过难关的ALPHA，父亲在客厅用电视反复播放新闻片段，她刻意不去看，偶尔扫一眼看到西野低垂眼睛紧抿双唇，便觉得心里涌出不知名情绪，左手食指微微发麻，与那日后颈感受到西野呼吸同质。  
笨蛋白石只在追星上从容不迫似大将，有丰富经验。看到西野时便只关心别人不关心自己，想了几天才想出这样办法，以为可以用这样的理由来安慰对方。完全没有继承到父亲精明商人本质，行事之前先计算得与失。  
以至于东京塔顶上演精明对话，一丝柔情蜜意也无，开口便是权势和金钱。白石心如擂鼓，不知生意能否成功，慌张间低头痛饮一大口咖啡，又被苦到皱眉。  
西野此刻终于还魂，不去管桌上苏打水，起身绕过圆桌。父兄过世以来天气都不太好，凄风苦雨，今天风尤甚，身处塔顶的人摇摇晃晃，在天上体会地震。风声尖利，隔着墙壁兀自叫嚣，似要卷走人全部体温。西野俯下身来，手臂圈住白石肩膀收紧，垂头亲吻心上人小巧耳垂。誓言若下定决心要去实现，便不必说给全世界听，三百米高空风声肆虐，西野亲吻白石耳朵，小声却又坚定。  
“我一定不负你。”

白石淳介苦于门外西野穷追猛打，血压飙升，完全不知女儿已经私定终身。  
“我喜欢西野小姐，我愿意和她结婚。”白石淳介正在思索合理借口回绝西野的时候，女儿在身后回话了。  
白石淳介愤怒于女儿的不识时务——西野家现在伤了元气，西野七濑那种轻浮ALPHA又在不认识的情况下两次临时标记了白石，怎么看都不像是美好姻缘的样子，女儿此刻怎么却又偏偏要往火堆里扑，拦都拦不住。  
父女之间冷战从来过不了多久，晚间两人已经冷着脸在同一张桌上吃饭，白石淳介想尽借口，只想抹黑西野。女儿此时却逻辑清晰缜密，一一驳回。急得白石淳介连大女儿都搬出来：“年下不太好吧，你看你姐姐，三天两头吵架。”  
白石筷子摆弄面前茶泡饭，脸上神色一看便知道已经无可救药了：“吵架我也乐意，全部都乐意。”  
白石淳介至此彻底没招，叹口气低头吃饭。  
目睹女儿争取自由婚姻全过程的阿嬷双手交握站在一旁，此刻也忍不住微微勾起嘴角。阿嬷想起夫人房间裱起来的那副好字，一期一会。夫人跟她说过，一期一会，意思是好的事情一生一次。夫人当年不顾家人反对和老爷私奔，一生没有大的遗憾。她年届六十，服侍过夫人和两位小姐，细微时刻都收在心底，此刻看二小姐脸上神情，这么早的年纪，竟然像是已然一会，正要一期。


End file.
